


Glorified Lapdog

by ashe__ketchup



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come as Lube, Demons, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Familiars, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Large Cock, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Succubi & Incubi, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashe__ketchup/pseuds/ashe__ketchup
Summary: Spending a few centuries trapped in a labyrinth where you feel the need to force yourself upon every person you lay eyes on is taxing.He never wanted to hurt anybody but he hurt everybody and now he needs someone to keep him from blaming himself. It wasn't his fault, after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> someone left a really sweet comment about Xavier on his chapter in Labyrinth, which inspired me to write more about him

I blame the Full Moon for the thoughts that run through my head when I lay eyes upon Jupiter.

My instinct tells me to bare my neck for him and get on my knees to show submission. I want to take his cock into my mouth to prove his superiority.

I want to trust him, but I'm also worried the Full Moon is clouding my judgment.

Jupiter was very quick in his arrival after Orion called him, even though I had hoped he would wait a couple of days. I'd chosen today to leave Saros because of the Full Moon, and I didn't want to meet anyone new until it's waning again.

Elara, his Familiar, seems to notice my dilemma before Jupiter or Orion and she tugs on her Master's hand to get his attention.

"We should spend a couple of days getting to know him here, where he's comfortable. And maybe wait until after the Full Moon to ask him for his answer?" She shoots me a soft smile before staring up at her Master with a look I can't see from this angle.

They look like they're having a silent conversation with the way his expression changes and the amount of time they're staring each other down.

Eventually, Jupiter nods.

"Do you have somewhere for us to stay for a bit, 'Rion?"

~

I spend most of the Full Moon dry humping a poor innocent pillow. By the end of the five days, the pillow has lost nearly all its stuffing.

The day the moon starts waning is when Jupiter comes to visit me in my room.

He places his hand on my shoulder as he kneels in front of me, seeming to make sure he doesn't touch my nest without permission. His hand falls down to my knee.

"How are you feeling?" he asks. I shrug. "Do you want me to leave you alone to fully calm down?"

I shake my head vehemently.

"No! Please don't leave me alone," I beg. It's the first thing I've said to him. He nods.

I shuffle back, further into my nest.

"Will you cuddle with me? Please?"

He laughs. It's a lovely sound.

"Of course. You're welcoming me into your nest?" I nod.

"You can get comfortable, too," I add quietly, glancing down at his pants.

He hums and slips off his pants before carefully climbing into my nest, making sure not to disturb any part of it.

As soon as he lays down, I wrap my arms around his waist and bury my face in his chest. He grunts at the suddenness before chuckling and wrapping his arms around me.

He runs his fingers through my hair and massages my head.

It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep.

~

I wake up to the sound of whining.

"But I wanna cuddle, too!" a voice whines.

"You can ask when he wakes up, but you can't enter his nest without permission, you know that," Jupiter scolds quietly.

"But Jupiter-" I recognize the voice as Elara just as she's interrupted.

"Would you want him to enter your nest while you're sleeping without permission?"

"I wouldn't mind," Elara says cheekily.

Jupiter sighs, exasperated.

"What about a stranger?" Jupiter tries.

"I guess I wouldn't like that very much." I can _hear_ the pout in her voice.

I decide to let them know I'm awake by groaning and sitting up.

Elara was behind me so that she could whine at Jupiter better. Or I'm assuming that's the reason.

"Can I cuddle, too?" Elara asks excitedly. "I wanna cuddle, too!"

I turn to face her and nod. Her face lights up and she smiles before climbing into my nest, her ears perked as best they can, considering how big and floppy they are.

"I like to be the little spoon, but I'm willing to do whatever makes you comfortable!" she declares. I nod and lay down with my back to Jupiter and hold out my arms.

She scrambles into my arms and settles her back against my chest, humming when I wrap my arms around her.

Jupiter throws his arm over both of us and tugs us back so I'm flush against his chest.

I hug Elara tightly, burying my face in her soft hair as Jupiter kisses my head.

I fall back asleep with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elara is a mini lop rabbit and Xavier is an Ethiopian wolf


	2. Chapter 2

I can't help but smile around his cock, happy that I finally get to service him like I've wanted since I first met him.

We decided to wait to do anything until the next Full Moon, because I still had flashbacks whenever having sex. Elara was upset at first that I'm scared to do anything with her, worried about hurting her, but Jupiter had a talk with her and now she's understanding and supportive. They both are.

But that was all a couple of weeks ago, and now, the Full Moon is upon us and Elara has decided to keep herself from getting bored by bringing us food and water.

Well, bringing me food and water.

Since it's only the first day, it's not too uncomfortable to keep my human form, hence why I jumped on the opportunity to blow my Master, who is also keeping his human form for our first time. I'm just glad that his cock stays mostly the same, just half the size.

My Master groans and curses as he grips my hair. I moan and he tightens his grip, making my hips jerk.

My eyes roll back when he uses my hair to bob my head up and down, moaning as he uses me to get off.

My cock is achingly hard against my stomach as I drool and choke on Master's cock.

He grabs my head with both hands and pushes me down, his hips bucking up into my mouth as he cums down my throat.

I swallow down as much as I can, immediately licking my lips and moaning at the taste when he lets me pull off.

He's panting and his eyes are half-lidded as he stares down at me.

"Master, please," I whine, making him growl and surge forward. He pins me to my nest and kisses all over my neck and jaw.

"How long before you're too uncomfortable and need to shift?" he asks as he pulls back.

"Until tomorrow night." He nods, a smirk on his face as he slides his hands down to my thighs and holds them open. He hums as he leans down and spits on my cock.

He likely did it to wet it, but the action is entirely degrading and it makes my hips buck.

I yell as he takes my cock in his hand and rubs his spit in. I choke on my moans as he teases the head, pressing his thumb to the slit. My hips jerk as I cum, my seed landing on my stomach.

Then he tugs me so that my ass is in his lap and he spits a few times directly onto my hole. I gasp as he uses his thumbs to spread my hole open, letting his spit trail down inside me before spitting again, this time into my asshole.

He pulls me up further to close his mouth around my hole and press his tongue into me, my cum trailing up my stomach and to my neck as he has my ass elevated.

Two of his fingers prod at my entrance and I involuntarily tighten. He smiles at me kisses my thigh as he massages my rim.

I immediately relax enough for him to push two fingers into me.

He takes his time taking me apart as he presses kisses to the insides of my thighs. He slowly works up to four fingers and my cock is leaking all over me.

I choke when he spreads his fingers and yell when he presses on my prostate, moaning and jerking my hips as I cum onto my own face.

Master chuckles and gently sets my ass back down on my nest as he takes a hold of his cock. It was so wet from his cum and my spit that it's still dripping wet when the head prods at my entrance.

I gasp as he takes a hold of my thighs and pushes them up, pinning my knees by my ears as he pushes his cock into me, scraping against my sweet spot.

I look into his eyes and he immediately has me wrap my legs around his waist so he can have easier access to kissing me.

I grab at him desperately as he takes my mouth and slowly stretches my ass around his huge cock.

If this is how much he stretches me when in human form, I clench at the thought of how huge he'll feel in his natural form.

He bottoms out and my eyes roll back. I may have passed out a bit, because before I know it, Master is ruthlessly pounding into me. I moan as he uses my hole as a fucktoy for him to get off in.

I've lost count of how many times I've cum when he shoves his knot into me and bites into my neck, piercing the skin.

I scream and sob as I cum again, but this time I can feel his affection washing over me before I pass out.

~

At the end of the Full Moon, I'm a little disappointed I have yet to take Jupiter in his natural demonic form, but I'm also too exhausted to be too upset.

The second day of waning, I wake up to Elara curled up on my chest. Yesterday, Jupiter let me rest in my nest before making me take a bath and let him take the bedding from my nest to be washed; so I've woken up in Jupiter's bed.

Elara's nose twitches in her sleep and I can't help but wrap my arms around her and turn onto my side to cuddle her better. She barely stirs, merely nuzzling my chest and relaxing into me.

I follow behind shortly after with a small smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to link the inspiration for Jupiter's dick in the last chapter, so it's here now

It takes three moon cycles before my bond with Jupiter is fully formed and he's comfortable enough to take me in his demon form.

Elara asked if she could watch, since I'm still nervous to do anything with her, but I don't want her to feel left out or unloved. She's just so small. In his demonic form, Jupiter can easily pick her up by her ears, even when she's in her humanoid form. He doesn't, of course, but he'd be able to, and not just because he's big.

Elara and I add more bedding to the nest we now share, considering how messy it will get. Now that I'm the mate of an Incubus, I'll be able to produce my own slick. Before, he was using his magic to allow spit and cum to act as lube, but now he doesn't have to.

I stare up at Jupiter's large form as his huge, hard [cock](https://bad-dragon.com/products/flint) drips precum onto my stomach.

He's already prepared me, so my ass is gaping. I whimper as my ass tries to clench down around nothing and I'm about ready to beg Jupiter to fuck me.

But then, without warning, he leans back and thrusts into me. I scream as he hits my prostate then keeps going to bottom out.

I pant and cry and grab at Jupiter as he pulls out, scraping against my slicked walls and hitting my prostate again.

He leans down and captures my lips in a searing kiss before he grabs at my hips and thighs to keep me steady while he fucks me. My ass squelches and squeezes around him as gasp and cum. My eyes roll back and I nearly black out as he keeps fucking me through it.

His cock is so big that there's constant pressure on my prostate and it makes me jerk and twitch.

It doesn't take long for Jupiter to force his gigantic knot into me, which makes my cock give a few more spurts of cum, and I notice Elara moaning. I look over to see her fingering herself while watching and I blush.

~

It takes a year for me to be comfortable doing anything with Elara, and she's surprisingly patient. Until she's actually under me, that is.

Elara moans and tosses her head back and forth as I lean down to gently lick her breast.

"You can be rough, she won't break," Jupiter says with a chuckle.

"But I want to be gentle," I mutter, almost whining. Jupiter smiles and nods, even as Elara lets out a sob, begging me to stop teasing her.

I wrap my arms around her and hold her to my chest as I lean down and capture her lips with mine. She groans and holds my upper arms as she lets me take over the kiss.

I slowly drag my cock in and out, swallowing her moans as she wraps her arms around my neck and shoulders.

I kiss down her jaw and neck, gently sucking and nibbling while she moves her hands up to tangle in my hair. She holds my head and scratches my scalp gently, making me whimper.

"Lick my nipples again?" she asks softly. "Please?"

I hum and nod before shifting to do as she asked. She whines and moans as I lave at her breasts, suckling at her nipples.

One of her hands is still in my hair, scratching lightly, the other sneaks down between us for her to rub at her clit.

Her moans are soft as she cums, clenching down around me, even as she thrashes, bucking her hips and tossing her head. She arches her back, pushing her breasts up into my face.

I whine as I follow behind her, filling her with my cum before collapsing on her chest before flipping us over so she's resting on my chest, rather than the other way.

Jupiter hums and walks over, petting her back and running his fingers through my hair.

"You both did so good, I'm proud of both of you."

He lets us rest for a bit before he makes us clean up.

~

Seven years later, I rarely have nightmares anymore, but on the increasingly rare occasion that I wake up with a start, panting as I remember the labyrinth, Elara lets me hug her tight. I bury my nose in her hair and sob while Jupiter pulls me into his lap and rubs my back.

With them, things aren't so bad; they help me to forget the things I've done.

But they can't protect me forever.

It's been six years since I started living with Jupiter, and he gets a call from Orion.

The Trickster that imprisoned me is back for revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://bad-dragon.com/products/flint


End file.
